Somewhere in Neverland: a Jasper Hale love story
by Iris.Rae0022
Summary: Rae Saunders is broken inside. Can a certain honey-blond vampire heal her?
1. Somewhere in Neverland- Characters

**Characters**

 **Rae Saunders-**

Likes: music, Supernatural, bands, rain, Harry Potter, Musicals, and her friends.

Dislikes: heights, blood, the sun, her parents, her life, and people.

Age: 17

Gender: Genderfluid/Genderflux

Sexual orientation: Pansexual

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: Teal/turquoise/blue "alternative" style

Other: has major anxiety, has selective mutism, major depression, and has "a few" medical problems.

 **Brett Evens-**

Likes: music, piercings, dragons, food, and animals

Dislikes: bullying, people, hospitals, and heights.

Age: 16

Gender: male

Sexual orientation: straight

Eyes: pale blue

Hair: Brown "emo" or "alternative" style

Other: has known Rae his whole life.

 **Mica-**

Likes: Brett, Rae, music, parties, and sleep.

Dislikes: school, running, sports (except swimming), and pink.

Age: 17

Gender: female

Sexual orientation: Bisexual

Eyes: emerald

Hair: long straight blonde, orange, and yellow "alternative" style

Other: is the most social out of the trio.


	2. Welcome to my life

_A/n- most of the story will be in character POV, some will be in 3rd person._

 **Chapter One: Welcome to my life**

Hi, my names Rae, there's not much to know about me. My parents are never really part of my life, even though we live in the same house. We've lived in Forks, Washington, for all of my life. I mainly stay in my room, or I hang out with my best friends Brett and Mica. Brett and I have known each other our whole lives. We met Mica in 7th grade, and the three of us have been best friends ever since.

Tomorrow's the first day of junior year, I've heard that it's one of the worst years... who knows. Suddenly, there's a thunk at my window. I look out to see Mica and Brett. As I make my way downstairs, I notice my parents door is closed; meaning that my dad's probably dead asleep from drinking. My mom on the other hand, is watching tv, not noticing me as I go out the back door.


	3. Friends and the first day of school

**Just Normal Friend Things**

For the entire afternoon, Brett, Mica, and I hung out in the forest- it's just what we do for fun. We talked about school starting, and what we should wear for the first day.

I feel comfortable around them- I usually don't talk around people, but Brett and Mica are an exception. They've been there for me no matter what. But they don't know how I feel all the time. Besides our feelings deep down inside, we don't keep any secrets from each other.

I groan as my 6 A.M. alarm goes off. I quickly shower and get dressed, grabbing an apple on the way out to my bike.

Arriving in the parking lot, I look around for Brett and Mica, who carpool since they're neighbors. As I'm waiting, I see six new students get out of their cars- a Jeep, a Volvo, and a Porsche. I had heard that there was a new family in town thanks to my uncle, who works at the hospital. I hadn't seen them until now though, and oh my Chuck, they all had an unnatural beauty about them. Soon after the new family- man I had to learn their names- had gone inside, Brett and Mica pulled in.

As soon as we walked inside, we looked at our schedules, to see if we had any classes together. I saw my schedule:

Period one- Study Hall room 108

Period two- American History room 134

Period three- Earth Science room 205

Period four- Algebra II room 168

Lunch

Period five- Art room 304

Period six- English room 180

I had Earth Science period 3 with Brett, and English period 6 with Mica. But I was alone for the rest. The teachers have known me for two years, and they know not to make me talk unless I want too.

Making my way to Study Hall, I saw people staring- they always do, I'm used to it. I know that I'm a freak, and my "alternative, emo, and punk" style doesn't help. But I'm me- and I like my style.

I walk into the room to see Mrs. Gillian, and she waves at me. I wave back, then go to one of the desks in the back. Two of the boys from the new family are in this class with me, and they're sitting near me in the back. One is about six foot, and he's made of muscle. The other is probably six foot, five inches. He's a giant. He has goldish-brown hair and pale, pale skin. I soon learned that their names are Emmett and Keda. Study Hall was uneventful- like always. I saw Emmett and Keda looking at me as I leave the room, to go to History.

It only takes me six minutes to find the right room- that means that I'm late. I hate being late, it means staring and attention. I slide into the room, and Mr. Mathowetz gives me the only empty seat- next to one of the new kids- the Cullen's as I had heard in Study Hall. He was tall, not as muscular as Emmett- but still muscular. He had honey-blond hair down to his shoulders, and he had these amazing gold eyes.

All period long, I kept looking at him- he lured me in, even though he barely said anything all period. All he said was his name- Jasper Hale. And little did I know that that name would change my life.

Science has never been my favorite, but I like having Brett in my class. Today was just a "get to know you" Day, so it was ok.

Soon enough, lunch rolled around, and I found Brett and Mica sitting in the corner table- our table. Nobody sat with us, and we liked it that way. I started thinking about Jasper, but I ended up so deep in thought that I didn't hear our conversation. "-But, I mean, either way, P.E. still sucks ass." Mica seemed irritated at people in her P.E. class, just like the past two years. Suddenly, the cafeteria doors opened, and the Cullens and Hales walked in. I had met 3/6 of them so far. I hadn't met the blonde girl, who looked like a model. And I hadn't met the pixie- like girl who was leaning on Keda. Jasper was sitting next to her and Keda, but he seemed almost numb, like he couldn't hear anything. I know how that feels, I feel it every day, all the time. Next to Emmett was a bronze haired boy who seemed to be trying to have a conversation with all of them. Soon lunch was over, and I had to find my next room.


End file.
